effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1265: Home Runs Per Homestand
Date September 5, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about Trevor Story’s improvement, Brady Feigl vs. Brady Feigl, Joe West vs. Austin Davis and an information card, a Carter Capps update, the Mariners’ clubhouse brawl, the continued dominance of Edwin Diaz, the disconcerting pitching return of Shohei Ohtani, and Kyle Schwaber’s lack of clutchness this season, then answer emails about Jack Ryan’s fantasy advice, Alex Bregman as AL MVP, attendance and home-field advantage, the value of a pitcher who always produces the minimum quality start, velocity and the three true outcomes, unexpected team results vs. unexpected player results (and Greg Bird), the effects of fatigue, baseball with headsets, and the most pitchers used in a nine-inning shutout, plus a Stat Blast about Jacob deGrom’s splits by decision and hard-luck loser Eddie Smith. Topics * Fantasy advice from Jack Ryan * Alex Bregman * What measures home field advantage * Quality start WAR * Velocity causing 3 true outcomes * Fatigue * Changing projections * Headsets * Pitchers in a shutout Intro * Jerry Garcia & David Grisman, "I Ain’t Never" Outro * Koufax, "Offering Advice" Banter * Trevor Story * Different player, same name, same face? * The past weekend * Joe West v Austin Davis * Mariners new pregame ritual * Shohei Ohtani disappointing outing Emails * Craig - Are the stats used in the clip true, if not are they even plausible? * Mark- Alex Bregman is having a great year, is there any way he gets the AL MVP nod? * Mark - Brewers fan who sees the Cubs fans make Milwaukee Wrigley field north, is there a home field advantage for visiting teams whose fans travel well? * David - If there was a pitcher who pitched a quality start every time out what could we expect his WAR to be? * Darren - Have the pitcher velocity caused the increased regularity of the 3 true outcomes? * Logan - How correlative is fatigue to player performance in baseball?, and does it put a team at a disadvantage? * Cory - How fast are you to revise your opinion on individual players when they underperform projections? Particularly Greg Bird with the Yankees. * Chris - Will baseball ever follow footballs footsteps and start using headsets? * Mike - What is the record for most pitchers used in a 9 inning shutout? Statblast * Jacob Degrom has a 1.97 ERA, which is lowest in a season where a pitcher has had 20 or more non win starts. * Eddie Smith is the only starter with a season with more WAR than wins. Notes * “Didnt you know you can only expect one result when writing about the Rockies” - Ben. * Austin Davis is the first pitcher to bring a “cheat sheet” to the mound” * Edwin Diaz has a 3.5 WAR this season. * Ballpark with the fewest home runs since 2107 is At&t park. * “People come to us for insight and sometimes, there just isn't all that much to be had” - Ben * Kyle Schwarber has 55 high leverage situations, he has a -62 wRC+. * This is the tenth consecutive season with an increase in velocity. * Most pitchers ever used in a 9 inning shutout is 8. Links https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/effectively-wild-episode-1265-home-runs-per-homestand/ Link to Jeff’s post about Story Link to Levi’s Feigl tweet Link to scene from Jack Ryan Link to updated study about velocity and pitcher results Link to MGL’s first post about projections vs. surprising players Link to MGL’s second post about projections vs. surprising players Link to MGL’s third post about projections vs. surprising players Link to MGL’s post about player fatigue Link to Smith’s SABR bio Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes